


Sore Tummy

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Little Space Geralt [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Little!Geralt, M/M, Sir - Jaskier, Subdrop, established littlespace relationship, non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: After a scene, Geralt finds himself subdropping, and he switches into little space, unable to properly describe how he feels. With the help of Jaskier, Geralt gets lots of love and attention.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Little Space Geralt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090874
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Sore Tummy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after a scene where Geralt previously was in subspace. He begins to drop, a little while after sexual activity is over, Geralt goes into little space.

He was nearly clean, part of the aftercare that was in their rules. It didn’t matter how light their scene was, Jaskier would give full aftercare to Geralt each time. Cleaning, feeding, hydrating him. Generally looking after him.

Geralt started to shiver when Jaskier wrapped the towel round him, something that he noticed straight away as being odd since Geralt never felt the cold.

Jaskier looked up at the petted lip that threatened to wobble. His headspace had changed, and Jaskier was very experienced in picking up the signs.

Geralt was standing with curved in shoulders, rubbing his knees together. His eyes not focusing properly.

“Feeling the cold, little one?”

Jaskier knew he was right about Geralt feeling little now, but unsure about the possibility of a drop.

“Sir… My tummy hurts.”

Geralt sniffed, tears ready to fall depending on Jaskier’s response.

Jaskier rubbed Geralt’s stomach lightly.

“Show me where, darling.”

Geralt pointed to just under his ribs, then moved up to his throat, and Jaskier knew he didn’t have an upset stomach, he was sad and it hurt.

“Good boy for pointing that out for me. I’ll make your sore tummy better, okay? Don’t you worry.”

Jaskier put his hand out for Geralt to grab a couple of his fingers and follow him, the other hand making its way to his mouth.

Jaskier stood him next to the fire and dressed him in soft underclothes.

“Look at me, little wolf. Everything’s okay. It’s alright to feel a bit sore here,”

He ran the back of his hand over the places Geralt said was sore.

“and not know why. But you did so, so good telling me right away. Because talking about it means I can help. Okay?”

Geralt sniffed again and nodded, biting down on his index finger.

“Now, are you just sore? Or are you thinking about anything too?”

Jaskier took Geralt’s hand out of his mouth and held both of them in his own. Geralt shrugged before answering.

“W- w-”

Geralt’s shoulders bounced as he stuttered. When he looked around the room, Jaskier gently brought his attention back to his face, giving him praise when he managed it.

“Slow down, darling. Big breaths, just like this.”

Jaskier did an example one for him to copy. Thoughts were hard right now and he wanted to make it as simple as possible.

“Will you be mad if I say?”

Jaskier pulled Geralt into a tight embrace. Holding his head to his chest.

“Nooo, no little wolf. Could never be mad at you for using your words. What is it, Sweetheart? You tell me and I’ll make it better.”

“Sir knows best?”

Geralt asked like he needed the comfort of the answer.

“Sir knows best.”

“D… Do you love me still? Just the same?”

A question that usually came up when he had dropped. The sore feeling of sadness manifesting as unworthiness that Geralt couldn’t comprehend in his safe little space. Jaskier knew Geralt felt love really, when he had a clear head, but right now he needed showered with absolutes.

Jaskier put his hand under his chin, lifting it to look at him.

“I love you, so, so much. More and more each day. And any time you have a sore tummy and think you need to ask that question again? I’ll never, ever be mad, okay? I love you. And I’ll always look after you.”

Geralt started to calm a little, his absolute trust that “Sir knows best”. They needed that trust for when Geralt was vulnerable like this and it was there in abundance.

“I love you too, sir.”

Said with big gulped breaths in between each word.

“Okay darling, jump into bed. I’ll get you some bread to eat with a little bit of honey. Honey takes the tears away, doesn’t it?”

Geralt did one big nod, looking cheerier for knowing he was getting something sweet. Jaskier knew he’d need to stay up longer, taking much more care over the next few hours keeping Geralt as safe and stable in his head as possible. But that was his job as caregiver. A job he loved more than anything. And he looked after Geralt with as much love as he could, always.

He brought the bread back to the bed, kissing Geralt’s head.

“No crumbs on the sheets, darling. Careful, okay?”

Geralt licked the honey off of the bread before biting into it. Nodding even though crumbs were clearly already on the bed.

Jaskier smiled and scooted in next to him. He laughed at the mess of the honey on Geralts fingers, he was definitely going to have to clean him up again, but that was a small price for making his little happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at:  
> Hailhailsatan - tumblr :)


End file.
